Zane
|enemies = |likes = Helping others, fixing electrical appliances, his friends, protecting the innocent, playing with his friends, being loyal and helpful to his friends, flying, robots and cyborgs, Matthew, Brodi (currently), music, singing, dancing, parties, romance, science, Christmas, being appreciated and loved, respect, |dislikes = Being left out on fun activities, his earlier programming, Brodi (formerly), being turned evil and being forced to kill his friends, Evil Robot Matthew and the evil robots, villains, disrespect, being unappreciated and unloved, discrimination, losing his friends, |powers = Superhuman Strength and speed, high intelligence, flight, invulnerability, |weapons = Various robotic weapons, extendable limbs |fate = Gets viciously torn apart by a bobcat but is repaired and reprogrammed by Matthew and lives happily with his friends}}'''Metal Matthew '''is a robot created by Matthew Wooten and a major character in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Metal Matthew is one of Matthew's creations who is programmed with the Wooten chip to produce different kinds of robot weaponry that he can use against villains and bring peace and happiness to the world. Background After Evil Robot Matthew's first defeat in Animal Town, Matthew decided to replace the evil robot with another robot who won't be a problem or threat to him, his family, friends and most of all the entire human and animal race. He designed and invented Metal Matthew, the world's next generation of robot protectors. He was brought to life using the one and only Wooten chip which makes the robot fully functional and the only thing to keep the robot alive. To keep Metal Matthew from losing control like Evil Robot Matthew, he turned the sensitivity level down. With Metal Matthew finished, he turned him on and tested him out and he was working perfectly. Unfortunately, the Junior Robotics Lab or (JRL) said that Matthew couldn't launch Metal Matthew onto the streets until the science convention is over in exactly seven years. So, a saddened Matthew placed Metal Matthew back in the lab and hopefully, he would develop an evil personality like Evil Robot Matthew did. Personality Metal Matthew was designed to be robotic protector to the world by protecting them from danger and criminals that lurk about. With the criminals in jail and all the danger ceased, peace and happiness will have been brought to Columbia and the entire world. He's programmed with the world's state-of-the-art robotic weaponry such as: Laser guns, swords, machine guns, flamethrowers and etc. He's programmed to use them only for protection and never for dangerous crimes. Hopefully, Matthew won't need to worry about that because Metal Matthew is one of the robotic to have a strong human will. Since Metal Matthew has a personality of his own instead of being protective, diligent, no-nonsense and tactical, he's very loyal, friendly, fun-loving, comforting and cares for other human beings and their lives. In his earlier programming, his primary goal was to rid himself of Brodi, so he can spend more time with Matthew, since Brodi spends most of his time with him. He would do anything to rid himself of Brodi even if he has to murder him. Metal Matthew wouldn't deliberately kill someone, at the end of the episode, it was revealed that he didn't want to be left out on all of the adventures in life, telling Matthew, Brodi and the others that Metal Matthew wasn't the villain at all. After being repaired and reprogrammed after being viciously torn apart by a bobcat, he had a much more relaxing and laid-back personality. He's incredibly humorous and sarcastic. Like most of Matthew's creations, Metal Matthew is highly intelligent and tactical. Physical Appearance Metal Matthew is a robotic version of Matthew. He wears a yellow shirt along with a checkered jacket. He wears a dark blue newsboy cap. Since he's a robot he can produce different kinds of weapons. Powers and Abilities * '''Robot Physiology: '''Metal Matthew is a robot replica of Matthew * '''Anthropomorphism: '''Matthew programmed Metal Matthew to act like a human and to engage in human-related activities. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Just like Evil Robot Matthew, he is shown to be extremely strong and is able to lift an object that is heavier than a skyscraper. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''With or without his boosters, Metal Matthew can move at greater speeds. * '''Invulnerability: '''Just like Evil Robot Matthew and his minions, Metal Matthew is indestructible to any weapon know to man. * '''Flight: '''With the power from his boosters and chopper cap (upcoming in the movie with the same name as the article). * '''Genius Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Metal Matthew is highly intelligent, skilled, tactical and clever. ** '''Master Weapons User: '''Metal Matthew is a powerful weapon and he uses his weapons for good and protection and vowed to never use them for evil and death. * '''Extendable Limbs: '''Metal Matthew is able to extend his limbs as long as he wants without injuring himself. Weaknesses Even Metal Matthew is a powerful robot who is made for crime-fighting and protection, nothing and no one is a threat to him but if his Wooten chip is removed, he'll be powerful. But in the upcoming movie, it'll be revealed that Metal Matthew can function without his chip. Appearances Metal Matthew After Brodi found his dogosarus toy, he accidentally elbowed a button, they activated a robot recovery. Metal Matthew rose up out of the ground and he was turned off since he wasn't allowed to be launched until the seven years were up but since they were up, Matthew could turn him and let him walk on the streets without being spotted by law authority. He turned Metal Matthew by using the computer which were his controls. He was happy to see everyone in the lab and he was programmed to be a human's personal playful companion. After Artie and Stella told Sensei and the others about Evil Robot Matthew's backstory, Prince Carlos called Matthew to get some ice from the coldest mountain since they were going to make some snow cones. Matthew and Robo took the X-15 to fly to Mount Everest. Just as Brodi was about to ask Metal Matthew, to help him load the plane for their trip to Las Vegas but he was gone by the time, Matthew and Robo left. While Matthew and Robo were getting the ice cubes, Metal Matthew was seen flying at the bottom of the plane. He tried to get Matthew to play with him. As he was about to go to full speed, he punched a hole inside the plane and it damaged the landing gear. Matthew and Robo were attempting to save the plane from falling and Metal Matthew was an annoying distraction to them. Luckily, Matthew shot a missile to Metal Matthew to drive him away from Matthew and Robo. By the time, Matthew and Robo landed the plane, Metal Matthew came back and asked the duo to play again, much to their anger and dismay. By the time, Matthew, Robo and Metal Matthew got back from Mount Everest, Brodi and the others had everything was packed and ready for their trip to Las Vegas. Metal Matthew asked if he could come with them but Matthew said he would rather spend time with Brodi, since he knew him for a long time. Metal Matthew then grew jealous of Brodi and was attempting to kill him, so he can Matthew all to himself. To prevent that from happening, Matthew tricked Metal Matthew into playing hide-and-seek and instead of Metal Matthew counting to ten, he was going to count to a million. While Metal Matthew was counting to a million, Matthew, Brodi and the others left to go to Las Vegas. By nighttime, Metal Matthew was done counting and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that Matthew, Brodi and the others were gone, so he went to Las Vegas to find them. By the time, he got to the hotel they were staying at, Brodi was getting some more firewood and saw that the door mysteriously opened and then closed all by itself. Brodi then bumped into Metal Matthew, who was in the dark. He grabbed Brodi and took him down to a cae and blocked the exit, so he wouldn't escape and then hopefully be eaten by some bobcats. Matthew was able to get Metal Matthew, to take him and the others to Brodi. Matthew and his friends were able to rescue Brodi before he was killed by the bobcats. Just as Matthew was telling Metal Matthew, that trying to hurt or kill someone isn't a good thing, Metal Matthew started to feel regretful for his actions. Suddenly, a bobcat jumped on Metal Matthew and started to tear him apart, thinking he was food. Matthew quickly fired his tranquilizer gun at the bobcat's butt and it went straight to sleep. Before Metal Matthew was forcibly turned off, he said that he didn't want to do any of this, he just didn't want to lose Matthew. He then apologized to Brodi for his behavior towards him. Then he was turned off (or apparently killed). Matthew decided to repair Metal Matthew since he didn't mean any of this. After he was done, repairing Metal Matthew, he was shown to have lost his memory of him trying to eliminate Brodi. He was much more relaxed and calm than he was before. It was revealed that the Wooten chip that Matthew inserted inside him had a hole in it due to the short-circuiting, he was experiencing. He made him a new Wooten chip and erased the memory of him trying to eliminate Brodi, so he wouldn't be scared of trying to harm him again. With Metal Matthew fixed and reprogrammed, he became the official robot assistant to the Wooten Gang. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Metal Matthew mostly serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. In some episodes, he might serve as a protagonist. Trivia * Metal Matthew is the first character to have an episode and an upcoming TV series named after him. Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Males Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Wooten characters Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Royalty Category:Anti-heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Reformed characters Category:Nobility Category:Dancers Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Alternate Forms Category:Singing characters Category:Geniuses Category:Wizards Category:Wooten creations Category:Protagonists